


Jedi and Knight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Poe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Tension, knight of ren poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ten facts about Poe Dameron in a universe where he was kidnapped and trained by Snoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alternative Professions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. Poe Dameron's earliest memories are of darkness, and a looming pale face.   
  
It's been the pale face, the voice, that has guided him ever since he can remember. He is a little boy without his parents, and he doesn't need them. He is the Supreme Leader's apprentice, good as his child. He can remember stories of Dark Side history being told, as well as, strangely, those of the Light. Then again, the Supreme Leader has always had a unique vision, and they need to trust in it. They need to understand, and follow.   
  
Poe's world from the time that he's very young is this: obey the Supreme Leader. Trust in him. He will be your father, your leader, your teacher. All enemies of the First Order will not show you compassion, or mercy, and so you must not show them such in turn. And beware the Light. From the beginning, the call of the Light is seen as something akin to the boogeyman. When Poe hears it, he is afraid of it. Afraid of what it means, what it represents. When he hears it, he shies away, fights it with all he has. Every bit of anger, every bit of hate.   
  
It's during one of their meditation sessions that the Supreme Leader says to him to beware the Light, as if Taral hasn't heard it a million times before.   
  
"And beware the Jedi," the Supreme Leader says. "They will trick you. They are incapable of any sort of love or compassion. They took children in the night back in the day."  
  
"Why 'back in the day'?" the small boy says. Even as a little boy, he is described by others (in worried tones) as incorrigible.  
  
"Skywalker has no doubt changed some of the rules," says the Supreme Leader. "But the Jedi are still dangerous beings, Poe Dameron. Be wary of them."  
  
  
  
  
2\. When Poe is seven, Lisaris takes over his training, as the Supreme Leader is on a prolonged infiltration mission. Lisaris becomes a secondary teacher for Poe, and Poe can't help but find Lisaris a bit scary, what with his strange, crackling voice. Still, Lisaris nurtured his talents, things like flying, which Poe is really good at. One could say that Lisaris was where his flying passion got reignited.   
  
  
3\. It's when Poe is eighteen years old, after a successful mission to Onderon, that he takes on the name Taral Ren. Taral means protector, and that's what Poe ultimately wants to do. Protect the Supreme Leader's legacy whatever the cost, and protect the galaxy. The Supreme Leader has told him much about how the Republic failed to protect the galaxy, and Poe learned how to hate the Republic just through that alone, along with the Jedi Order. Jedi, Republic, what is the difference in the end, besides the fact that one has Force users and another doesn't?  
  
Poe Dameron is destroyed at that point. He was weak and foolish like his parents before him, and deserved to be destroyed. Taral Ren is the better creation that's sprung from the ruins.   
  
  
  
4\. He first meets Ben Solo, the one that the Supreme Leader's become obsessed with, when he captures him on Starkiller Station.   
  
Taral cannot help but be struck by his beauty. He is so lovely, with his contrast of dark hair and pale skin, dotted with freckles. His eyes are wide and dark and expressive, his lashes also long and dark. He's slender and yet the muscles on him are powerful, especially striking next to Taral, who has always had a degree of self-consciousness about his height. No one takes a short man seriously, after all. Ben Solo has a boyish face, and his lips are full and soft, his face framed by long, curly black hair making him appear almost princely. Taral looks at him, and he cannot help but feel enchanted. He feels a sort of enchantment that he's never felt before, and even long after he's secured in the interrogation room, Taral visits him. He tries to comfort him, because Taral Ren isn't a sadist like Lisaris, he never has been. He gives Ben food, comforts him. He shouldn't be doing this for an enemy of the Order, and yet he feels a tug that suggests he needs to.   
  


  
  
5\. Though Ben Solo is released thanks to Lisaris' foolishness (and Taral cannot help but think how much better a Master of the Knights of Ren he would be. If you can't do something right, after all...), Ben remains in Taral's mind too much. He keeps having these images dance through his mind, images of what Ben's body looks like under those Jedi robes, images of Ben on his knees with utter lust in his eyes meant for Taral and Taral alone, his eyes, those beautiful dark eyes...  
  
Taral can't say that he's ever felt desire. Desire was quashed among the First Order, among the Knights of Ren, while he was working with them. And now it hits him -- if this is what desire feels like, it's no wonder that it's been quashed. He wants this Jedi -- and he shouldn't. This Jedi is an enemy of the First Order. This Jedi is a liar, this Jedi doesn't know compassion or love or anything like that; the Supreme Leader has hammered it into his mind as much.  
  
And yet he also remembers what he felt from this Jedi. A strange disturbance, a mixture -- but it can't be. A mixture of both sides? And yet it's true.  
  
No wonder the Supreme Leader was so obsessed with finding him. This Jedi is different. This Jedi is darker. No, this Jedi is neither truly Dark nor truly Light. He is...unique.  
  
And Taral cannot help but be fascinated.  
  
  
6\. Their battles are strange and peculiar things, combinations of combat and sexuality that is barely repressed. Ben knows full well that Taral wants him, is fascinated by him. Ben knows Taral has kindness in him, which he can appreciate, but he doesn't know if he can reciprocate these feelings of attraction.  
  
Taral is tireless in his courtship. Making Ben offers. "You can belong here with us," he says at one point. "You never have to be lonely again." All so tenderly, all so gently.  
  
Ben knows he doesn't entirely belong with the Order, but he's far from lonely. Taral talks as if every part of his life has been a torment that's only been broken up by Taral coming into his life. It's more complicated than that. Ben knows it. It's always been.  
  
  
  
  
7\. When Taral removes his mask, Ben is so flabbergasted by what he sees, the almost angelic face framed by black hair, that he stammers out, "You're beautiful."  
  
Taral is obviously startled. "Thank you," he says, as if he doesn't believe it himself, or understand.  
  
"You've been in that armor just about your while life, haven't you?"  
  
Silence. Then Taral says, "Since I was a boy. It's intimidating-looking, but it kind of makes you sound stupid with the apparatus..."  
  
Ben raises an eyebrow. "Did Taral Ren just say something funny?"  
  
"I...guess I did." Taral laughs. It's a beautiful, bright sound, and Ben can't help but be captivated by the sound. And his smile...he's absolutely radiant when he smiles, Ben can't help but realize. Like the sun. He shouldn't have to wear a mask. Not such a beautiful, fundamentally good man...  
  
Is he falling in love with Taral Ren? It's strange, and yet it seems to be the case. He's starting to fall in love with this man, and he hates himself for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8\. When Ben's twenty three, he falls to the Dark Side. Part of it is for Taral, just so they can be together. Ben looks into the eyes of the unmasked Taral Ren and speaks.  
  
"I love you. Dear Force, I shouldn't but I do -- "  
  
"Ben. My dear Ben. I've loved you from the start. I knew you didn't fit in with the Jedi. I knew how they treated you as so much less than the beautiful, powerful, precious being you are. And you...you looked at me as no one ever did. I have never felt the way I do for you before in my life."  
  
And Ben knows Taral means every word.  
  
"Neither have I," Ben said.  
  
Taral holds him, and Ben feels a strange sort of safety in his arms he hasn't felt in quite some time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9\. The first time they kiss, it's after Ben becomes Kylo Ren, and Kylo is startled by how soft Taral's lips feel beneath his own. Soft, silky, full. It takes work to get there but the taste is a reward in and of itself. As Taral rests his forehead against Kylo's, he murmurs, "I dreamed of kissing you, my love. Knowing what you tasted like. You're just as sweet as I imagined you'd be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10\. Taral Ren was a force to be feared on his own. Now, with his lover at his side, he knows that very little will stand in their way of completing the Supreme Leader's vision. And no matter what happens, he willl keep Kylo from the cold, from further pain. Even as he takes Kylo to the bridge, he knows he'll give his love everything he can just to make him happy. Taral has never felt like this before for anyone, and to feel it is strangely electrifying.  
  
"I've never seen so many stars in my life," Kylo says, and his voice even filtered can't disguise his amazement.  
  
"They shine for you, my beautiful Knight." Taral knows he would give more than just the stars to Kylo. He would give him everything and anything.  
  
The stars are just one way to start.


End file.
